sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Call of Cthulhu: The Official Video Game
| released = October 30, 2018 | genre = Role-playing, survival horror | modes = Single-player }} Call of Cthulhu: The Official Video Game is an upcoming role-playing survival horror video game developed by Cyanide and published by Focus Home Interactive for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Windows. The game features a semi-open world environment and will incorporate themes of Lovecraftian and psychological horror into a story which includes elements of investigation and stealth. It is inspired by H. P. Lovecraft's short story "The Call of Cthulhu," while also being an adaptation of the 1981 role-playing game of the same title. Plot The game follows investigator Edward Pierce who is a private detective in an existential crisis. As the Boston of 1924 doesn't provide him with any cases, the war veteran flees into consuming alcohol and pills. However, there is a glimmer of hope when a mysterious case one day lands on his desk. The detective is asked to solve the death of the Hawkins family, who mysteriously died in a fire. As the only clue is a strange picture painted by the supposedly crazy mother shortly before her death, Edward has to set out to Darkwater Island near Boston, Massachusetts to find out more about the matter and discovers the impending revival of the Great Old One Cthulhu. Development On January 16, 2014, publisher Focus Home Interactive announced via Twitter that video game developer Frogwares was working on developing the game. They also announced that the game would be released on PC and "next-gen consoles." Later that month, a Frogwares spokesperson said that the game was still in "early development." They noted that the game would have a focus on investigations in a horror setting and that they would be using the experience from developing their Adventures of Sherlock Holmes series. They also revealed that they were working with multiple writers who had written scenarios for the 1981 role-playing game Call of Cthulhu. After two years of inactivity on the title, prompting concerns that the game might have been canceled, Focus Home announced the game again in February 2016, now in development for release in 2017 by studio Cyanide. They revealed that the game would be a semi-open world investigative RPG with elements of stealth and psychological horror. The game will be built on the Unreal Engine 4 game engine. It will be more closely based on the Call of Cthulhu "pen and paper" RPG than on H. P. Lovecraft's original short story of the same name. Focus Home Interactive released the first trailer for the game just before E3 2016, on June 10, 2016. A "Depths of Madness" trailer was released on January 19, 2017. The game was at first scheduled for release on PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in the fourth quarter of 2017. In September 2017, however, the game was delayed to 2018. The game is scheduled for a worldwide release on October 30, 2018, with a Nintendo Switch release possible in early 2019.Call of Cthulhu (official website of the game). Retrieved August 8, 2018.Call of Cthulhu. Focus Home Interactive. Retrieved August 8, 2018. References External links * * at Cyanide Studio * at Focus Home Interactive Category:Cthulhu Mythos games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Psychological horror games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2018 Category:Video games based on tabletop role-playing games Category:Video games based on works by H. P. Lovecraft Category:Video games developed in France Category:Video games set in 1924 Category:Video games set in Massachusetts Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games